


Healing

by Sloane_Kelly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Death, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Love, Perthshire Cottage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloane_Kelly/pseuds/Sloane_Kelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jemma Simmons bleeds out in Leo Fitz's arms, Fitz learns about healing in a small cottage... In Perthshire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Jemma!” Fitz screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked to Daisy and then to Mack who were supposed to be the muscle on this mission and yet, here he was, watching his best friend being shot in the chest. His mouth went dry and his head began to spin.  
Daisy attacked the gunman who had fired the rounds while Mack provided the back up.  
Fitz raced as fast as his feet would carry him to where Jemma now laid on the floor, bleeding to death. He knelt beside her as his eyes began welling up with tears. Lincoln landed next to him.  
“Fitz, we’ve got to get her out of here!” Fitz’s body went into autopilot as he picked Jemma up in his arms and carried her to the nearest point of safety he could find. He laid her down and cradled her in his arms as he attempted to stop the bleeding. He applied as much pressure as he possibly could with a balled up piece of material he’d ripped from his shirt.  
“Fitz…” Jemma’s weak voice floated from her lips.  
“Jemma, it’s gonna be alright. You’re gonna be alright.” He hadn’t realized how much he was telling himself the same things as he spoke them to Jemma.  
“Fitz… I don’t think we’re gonna… make it this… this time.”  
Fitz’s tears were flowing freely now. “Jem, I promise you, we’ll make it. We’re already half way there. We’ve still got…”  
“Leo,” Jemma spoke as fiercely as her dying body would allow. Fitz stilled, his hand releasing the pressure he’d kept against the wound. Jemma’s eyes were already growing dim. Fitz could barely see through the barrage of tears that were coming in an onslaught. “Hold my hand… please.” Fitz found Jemma’s hand and held on to it like it was a lifeline. The blood that was covering his hand, coated Jemma’s as she said, “I can’t… I can’t go…”  
“No you can’t.” Fitz said, attempting a light hearted reply, but failing miserably as the realization that his best friend was dying in his arms, truly set in. “We haven’t made it to Perthshire yet. I’m sure there’s a lovely cottage waiting just for you.  
“Fitz, I don’t think there’s going… to be a… Perthshire.” Tears were rolling down her pale cheeks as she whispered, “I…I love you Leopold Fitz. If I was going to spend… the rest of my life loving someone… it was going to be… you.”  
Fitz was weeping as he took her hand and kissed it. “And I love you Jemma Simmons; with all my heart.”  
She smiled weakly just before her body was racked with seizure as her heart began failing her.  
“Jemma,” Fitz said. “Jemma!” he became more urgent as her eyes drifted closed. “LINCOLN!” Fitz screamed, tears staining his face. Lincoln ran back from clearing the path to safety. “Her heart. It stopped. Restart it.”  
“Fitz, it’s not that easy…”  
“JUST RESTART IT!” Fitz yelled more urgently than he’d ever yelled in his life.  
Lincoln attempted to jump start her heart. BZZT! No good. BZZT! Nothing. BZZT!  
“Fitz, I don’t think it’s going to work…” Fitz grew pale as he realized that his best friend was gone. His arms grew limp and Lincoln took Jemma in his arms and carried her body to safety.  
Fitz took hold of her gun that had been dropped when she went down. He looked up at Daisy and Mack and the guards they were fighting and he gripped the pistol in his hand, firing at each and every guard he could possibly hit.  
One, two, three guards down.  
“Fitz!” Daisy yelled as he progressed further into enemy territory.  
Four, five, six, seven.  
“Turbo!” Mack yelled from behind him.  
He didn’t care anymore. He wanted them to suffer. They had caused Jemma to suffer and he wanted them to feel pain. He was numb. He didn’t care if he died right here, right now.  
Eight, nine, ten.  
He felt Mack grab his arm and yank him back as the rest of their team retreated to safety.  
Nothing would be the same. Nothing would ever be the same.


	2. Perthshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jemma's alive" 
> 
> (I'm sorry the chapters are relatively short...I'm working on it)

As soon as the team was to safety and in the air, Lincoln sought out Fitz.

“Jemma’s alive.”

Fitz grabbed Lincoln by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. “Don’t you DARE give me hope. Not now. Not after she bled out in my arms. Do you understand me?”

“Fitz!” Mack yelled as he pulled him off of Lincoln.

“Fitz, you have to believe me.” Lincoln said hurriedly. “Her heart rate is weak. The weakest I’ve ever seen anyone’s heart rate, but it’s there and that’s a start.”

Fitz shook Mack’s hold on him and walked towards the med bay. When he arrived, he stopped just short of the doors. There she was, lying on the table; lifeless, except for a slow and tedious EKG reading. He could have sworn his heart matched hers; the slow drag of expecting life; the possibility of not regaining consciousness. Fitz could almost feel everything she was feeling.

Lincoln came up behind him and spoke softly. “She was muttering something about Perthshire when we got her conscious.”

Fitz turned to face the inhuman.

Lincoln continued. “Is that a place? Does she have family there?”

Fitz looked passed Lincoln as if he was imagining a place called Perthshire; a tiny cottage tucked away in the tiny town. “It’s a town that she wanted to live in.”

Lincoln placed a consoling hand on Fitz’s shoulder as spoke. “I’m so sorry Fitz. I really am.” And with that, he walked away.

Fitz couldn’t find any strength left in his legs so he fell onto a chair just outside the med bay, let his head fall into his hands, and begged the cosmos not to take her from him; not this time.

 

“Fitz?” Daisy whispered as she walked up to him. It had been two hours since he’d found his spot outside the med bay and the teams of doctors were still working on Simmons.

Daisy sat down next to him and said, “You should probably go grab something to eat.”

“Not hungry” was his reply.

“Maybe some sleep then?”

“Not tired” he responded.

“Fitz maybe…”

He stood up, starting to get irritated. “Look, Daisy. I am not leaving here until she wakes up, do you understand me?” His arms were crossed as he stared at Daisy angrily. “She died. Do you understand that?” Fitz continued. “Her heart stopped beating while she was lying in my arms. How do you think that makes me feel? She wasn’t at all ready to go out as a field agent and take on an army of people. But you pressured her, May pressured her, hell, I even said she could do it! And now? Now she may never wake up again.” He stopped his tirade and raked his hands over his face. “How do you think that makes me feel?”

Daisy’s eyes filled with tears as she watched her friend pace in front of her. She knew he was dying inside. She didn’t quite understand how she was keeping it together as much as she was. There was something different inside of Fitz. “You love her, don’t you?” Daisy finally spoke.

Fitz stopped pacing, looked bavk to Jemma and with his brow pierced with grief, said, “More than anything in this world.” He walked up to the glass wall and stood so close that the breath from his lungs fogged the glass that separated them. He watched her lay in a state of limbo; to live or to die. And all he could do was be a bystander.

“Fitz. I had no idea” Daisy said, coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “I mean, I had some idea. Jemma would sneak looks at you from time to time and her gaze would linger and she’d find excuses to touch your hands.” Daisy smiled at the thought of Jemma acting like a school girl with a crush.

Fitz seemed to pay no attention as he kept his gaze fixed on the operation going on just on the other side of the glass. “She’s the greatest thing to ever happen to me Daisy.” He looked her in the eye as he finished, “I just can’t lose her.” He sat back down in his seat and buried his head in his hands once more. “I just can’t.”

 

“Fitz.” Fitz looked up to see Director Coulson standing in front on him.

“Sir...” Fitz replied.

“How are you feeling?”

Fitz looked up and saw Jemma’s body. The surgery had concluded about an hour ago and now he was just watching her sleep. They’d stabilized her heart rate and managed to seal the wounds. But Fitz knew she had to still be in a lot of pain. “I’m fine. I’m just relieved that she’s alive.”

“Good” Coulson said, sounding like his mind was miles away from where he physically resided.

“Sir,” Fitz began. “Is something wrong?” He laughed sarcastically as he said, “I mean, other than Jem…Agent Simmons…”

“I need you to take her as far away from here as possible” Coulson said, effectively cutting Fitz off mid-sentence.

Fitz’s brow crinkled in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Coulson sat next to Fitz and looked him in the eye as he continued. “Hive is after her; for some reason, I don’t know what that is. Maybe because she was the only one to ever escape. But he was targeting her. Right now, he must think she’s dead. I need to keep it that way. I need you to take her away and keep her safe while she heals.”

Fitz’s mind went straight to the little cottage in Perthshire. “I know where we could take her. It’s a town in Scotland called Perthshire. I don’t think Hive would ever guess her to be there.”

Coulson’s lips flattened as he said, “Ok. I’ll make the arrangements and we’ll take you two there tonight.”

Fitz, fully aware of the fact that he was not trained to be an operative field agent let alone trained to protect someone, questioned Coulson. “Sir, is there a reason that you’re sending me with her? I’m not exactly Grant Ward.” He paused, reconsidering his words. “I mean, Mack. I’m not exactly Mack.”

“Jemma needs someone familiar with her when she wakes up. And there’s no one she’s more familiar with than you.”

Fitz’s face tinged red and he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at his feet.

“Also, you gunned down ten men because they tried to kill Jemma. I think you’ll do just fine.”

He patted Fitz’s shoulder in a reassuring manner and stood to go make the arrangements.


End file.
